El tesoro
by Demness
Summary: Crona es una sirena, y como tal su obligación es mantenerse alejada de los humanos, pero sobretodo de los piratas. ¿Qué pasa cuando un día se encuentra con uno estando éste inconsciente?


Ella sabía que era en contra de las reglas estar tan cerca de tierra firme, pero aveces le gustaba descansar en aquel lugar; era uno de los pocos en los que podía encontrar paz y tranquilidad. El lugar era una costa desierta con rocas cómodas y perfectas para relajar un poco sus aletas.

Era uno de sus favoritos y lo había visitado tantas veces desde hace tiempo, así que se sentía segura de que nada malo pasaría. Ni siquiera había visto a un solo humano o barcos por allí, por lo que para ella eso era sólo confirmación suficiente de que el lugar era más que seguro.

A diferencia de las otras sirenas, Crona era conocida por ser muy distante y solitaria. Le gustaba estar sola casi la mayor parte del tiempo, pero las únicas veces que se la veía junto a sus otras compañeras era cuando tenían sus típicas reuniones nocturnas. Se alejaba rápido de ellas ya que no le gustaba lidiar mucho con tantas sirenas en un mismo lugar, puesto que la mayoria consideraban a la joven una rara muy estúpida y excéntrica. Aunque de entre todas había sólo una en especifico que trataba bien a Crona; una sirena mayor de ojos verdes. Si no fuera por ella, la joven desde hace mucho que habría dejado de juntarse con sus demás compañeras del mar.

Después de la costa, la muchacha tenía otro lugar favorito aún más secreto y preciado en el que gustaba de pasar sus ratos solitarios; era una guarida secreta dentro de una cueva marina. Allí gustaba de coleccionar objetos extraños y jugar con ellos para entretenerse un rato.

Mientras pensaba en sus cosas favoritas, se quedó viendo el hermoso paisaje hasta que atardeció. Las olas del mar moviéndose, el viento delicado y fresco arrullando en su cara, y la bella vista que tenía en frente hicieron que le pesaran más y más los párpados.

Crona apoyó su cabeza entre las rocas y fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos, hasta que al final ya sólo hubo oscuridad.

Un estruendoso ruido la despertó de repente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo, pero sólo le bastó ver el cielo oscuro y a un gran barco a metros de distancia para darse una idea rápida de lo que estaba pasando; y todo en lo que pudo pensar fue en peligro. Sin un segundo más que perder se lanzó directamente al mar y nadó huyendo frenéticamente del lugar.

Crona nadó y nadó con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba siendo presa del pánico y ya podía sentir su ansiedad dominandola. Pero a pesar del caos que se esparcía dentro de ella, la joven sirena se detuvo en seco al comenzar a escuchar gritos lejanos, pero no gritos cualquiera, sino gritos desesperados y que pedían auxilio.

Estaba temblando de miedo pero la curiosidad la obligó a subir a la superficie y ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, ¿por qué gritaban así?

Lo bueno era que la sirena pudo alejarse a una distancia suficientemente segura del barco. Así ya no la verían. ¿Lo malo? Que a pesar de la gran distancia, el barco seguía siendo más que visible debido a la siguiente razón: se estaba incendiando. El inminente humo de las llamas se tragaba todo a su paso.

Crona se maravilló y sorprendió por lo que precensiaban sus ojos.

Todo se quemaba. Podía ver pequeñas siluetas de humanos saltando por la borda y siluetas de humanos qué, tercos y orgullosos, se quedaron a morir en el barco quemados por las enormes llamas. La joven se quedó viendo todo hasta la escena final; cuando lo último en quemarse fue la rara bandera con una calavera en lo más alto del armatoste. Hasta que ya no quedó nada más que silencio y poco a poco el barco se fue hundiendo, tragado por las profundidades del mar.

Crona sonrió estupefacta, con completa inocencia e ingenuidad. Como si fuese una niña pequeña que acabase de ver un gran espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Terminado el dichoso "espectáculo" la sirena se retiró rápidamente del lugar y se dispuso a volver con sus compañeras. Ellas preguntarían como siempre en dónde se había metido, pero ella jamás les contaría lo que pasó o lo que vio, no, ella se lo guardaría para sí misma; como un recuerdo fascinante y extraño que le haría sacar de vez en cuando una sonrisa, pero la haría sentir un poco incómoda a la vez.

.

.

.

"¿Crona?"

La muchacha de cabellera rosa y cola negra aún seguía absorta en sus pensamientos. No dejaba de pensar y pensar en aquel suceso irreal que vivió hace dos días atrás.

Ya ni siquiera tuvo el valor de volver a la costa desde que aquello pasó.

"¿Crona?"

¿Qué cosas interesantes habrían dentro de ese barco?, ¿podría llevarse algo para su colección secreta?, ¿para adornar aún más su guarida?

"¡Crona!"

Volvió a la realidad por el grito brusco que le dio su compañera.

"¿Sí?, ¿qué sucede?" preguntó dulcemente la sirena, aún sin quitarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

Su compañera, la sirena más adulta, sólo pudo ofrecerle una mirada de reproche al principio. Pero luego sus ojos verdes se suavizaron con la muchacha más joven. No podía enojarse con ella por mucho tiempo.

"Te estaba diciendo que por el momento no es seguro salir más allá del arrecife. Corren rumores de que han habido avistamientos de humanos últimamente, por lo que hay que estar precavidas".

Crona sintió una punzada de ansiedad y nervios al oír sobre los avistamientos de humanos. ¿Qué pasa si se enteraban de que había estado a metros de uno de sus barcos?, ¿o que lo vio hundirse?, ¿o que vio a los humanos hundirse? O que-

"¡Crona!"

La muchacha se sobresaltó un poco y volvió nuevamente la atención hacía su compañera, la cual ya estaba hastiada y comenzaba a notar que Crona actuaba más extraño que de costumbre.

Ella miró confusa a la joven. "Crona, ¿te pasa algo? estás más rara de lo usual".

"Yo...ehh...no, sólo estoy nerviosa por lo que acabas de decir. E-es muy extraño ver humanos por estos lugares tan remotos, ¿no?" Crona estaba al borde del pánico, y debido a su ineptitud social todo lo que pudo hacer fue soltarle una torpe sonrisita extraña a la mujer para que no sospechara nada.

Los ojos verdes de la sirena mayor demostraban aún más sospecha que antes, y levantó una ceja en señal de desconfianza.

Si las miradas matarán, Crona podía jurar que ésta mujer ya la habría matado hace rato.

Pero luego de unos segundos de sostener miradas, la interrogante sirena se rindió.

Su joven compañera realmente podía llegar a ser extraña muchas veces, pero le tenía simpatía, así que no podía culparla de nada. Sólo le preocupaba su seguridad y lo irresponsable que podía ser a menudo.

"Está bien, te entiendo. Todas estamos algo nerviosas desde los primeros avistamientos". La sirena adulta puso una mirada de preocupación en su rostro. "Sólo prometeme que no te alejaras tanto del arrecife y que tendrás cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Si algo malo sucede sabes que puedes usar el cántico para alertarnos y-"

"¡S-sí! ya entendí, no te preocupes...No iré más allá de mis límites" Esperaba que esto pudiese calmar un poco más a la mujer, se sentía horrible cuando le mentía a su compañera más querida, pero la curiosidad y los pensamientos le carcomían por dentro.

Tenía que ir a ese barco.

Con una sonrisa más tranquila, la mujer le dio un beso a su amiga en la frente despidiéndose de ella. Hoy le tocaba hacer vigilia para alertar si volvían los humanos.

"Nos vemos en la noche, adiós".

La joven se despidió de ella y espero hasta que se marchase para poder nadar deprisa a su costa favorita. La misma que había sido invadida por humanos hace días atrás.

Mientras nadaba pensó en cuántas cosas bonitas podría sacar de aquel armatoste para su colección. Eso sólo la hizo sentir más y más ansiosa por llegar.

.

.

.

Reconoció la rocas en las que siempre se sentaba a descansar; extrañaba tanto volver a la costa. Se veía igual de tranquila que siempre, nadie imaginaría que aquí hubo un terrible accidente con miles de muertes.

Crona estaba a punto de sumergirse para buscar sus ansiados tesoros, cuando escuchó un ruido repentino.

Era un graznido.

Ella ya había escuchado antes ese tipo de sonido. Sabía que lo producían aves blancas que según los humanos llamaban gaviotas.

Crona jamás había visto una gaviota pero sí había escuchado sus molestos ruidos cuando pasaban volando a lo lejos por el cielo. Con curiosidad se acercó más al sonido hasta que descubrió al pequeño animal parado en una de las grandes rocas de la playa.

La muchacha sonrió para acercarse e intentar acariciar a la criatura, pero mientras avanzaba pudo notar algo raro que estaba tumbado en la arena, medio oculto entre las grandes rocas. Así que la curiosidad ilimitada de Crona hizo que se arrastrara del agua a la mitad de la playa para ver qué había allí.

Al aproximarse lo suficiente; pudo ver mejor lo que estaba oculto entre rocas y arena. La sorpresa fue tal que Crona al verlo dejó escapar un pequeño grito que hizo ahuyentar a la pobre gaviota.

Allí, frente a ella; se encontraba un hombre.

Crona volvió a sentir aquel miedo, pánico y extasis que recordó tener aquella vez hace dos días atrás. Pero esto era diferente, sólo había uno de ellos esta vez.

La sirena se alejó de la arena y se ocultó entre una de las rocas más cercanas.

Ya a una distancia que creía segura, tomó una pequeña piedra y se la arrojó torpemente al humano; este no reaccionó. Crona comenzó a creer que ya estaba muerto, pero tenía sus dudas.

Tenía mucho miedo, pero no podía avisarle a las demás de lo que había encontrado porque eso no le convendría para nada a ella. Ya se podía imaginar lo que le dirían o las cosas que le harían...¡Podían incluso desterrarla al exilio! No tendría problemas con ello debido a su naturaleza solitaria, pero no quería dejar sola y decepcionada a su compañera más preciada. No podía.

Nerviosa como era, poco a poco volvió a acercarse al humano. Esta vez para observarlo mejor.

Tenía pequeñas quemaduras por el cuerpo y pudo ver que su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente. Según lo que había aprendido de las otras sirenas, los humanos necesitaban aire y oxígeno para vivir.

Entonces...eso significaba que aún vivía, pero por alguna razón estaba inconsciente.

Una idea rápida cruzó por la mente de Crona: iba a ahogarlo. Esa era la manera más sencilla de deshacerse del problema. Así nadie sabría en el lío que se había metido.

Con las manos temblandole, la sirena agarró al hombre por las piernas y lo arrastró al mar. Ya allí tomó sus hombros con ambas manos y lo hundió hacía las profundidades.

Mientras Crona lo empujaba hacía su muerte, ella pudo tener una mejor vista de su víctima, ya que el hombre sólo estaba a centímetros de su cara; su rostro era muy masculino pero tenía rasgos perfilados, su cabello era de un color negro mezclado con tres extrañas líneas blancas en su lado izquierdo. Y mientras vagaba su mirada pudo ver en su pecho medio descubierto un tatuaje, parecía una calavera. Supuso que era algo característico de los piratas.

Su plena curiosidad iba en aumento mientras más y más seguía observando al hombre.

Ella jamás había visto a un humano tan de cerca, y menos a un humano macho. Pero de alguna forma ella sentía que no todos los humanos eran igual de bellos que éste humano. Crona comenzó a observarlo con admiración, como lo haría al haber encontrado algún nuevo tesoro bajo el mar.

Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía se dejó llevar por sus deseos, y por mera curiosidad ella llevó una de sus manos hasta uno de los ojos del hombre y lo abrió; revelando un misterioso iris color ambarino.

La sirena abrió la boca en sorpresa. Jamás había visto algo tan precioso. parecía una joya del mar incrustada en él. ¿Podría sacarle los ojos para así guardarlos en su colección? meditandolo mejor, ella pensó que eso sería muy difícil de hacer. Así que con un veloz aleteo de su cola, Crona cambió de idea y llevó al humano de vuelta a la superficie.

Sólo esperaba que no hubiese sido demasiado tarde.

.

.

.

Su ensoñación con el hombre era tal que no dudó en llevarlo (aún inconsciente) a su guarida secreta; en donde guardaba todos sus tesoros y cachivaches encontrados bajo el agua.

La sirena tampoco tenía otra opción. Si sus compañeras se enteraban de su acción la considerarían traidora, y ella quería todo menos eso.

Para su suerte el hombre pudo sobrevivir a su intento de ahogarlo, pero le parecía raro que aún no hubiese despertado. Aunque para Crona le beneficiaba más si no lo hacía nunca.

Su guarida secreta era una cueva marina sencilla y solitaria. Bastante alejada de la costa y del arrecife. La sirena confiaba que nadie nunca encontraría su escondite.

Acomodó al hombre en la tierra, luego hizo un movimiento con su cola para salir del agua, sentarse junto a él y seguir observándolo. Como si fuese una maravilla desconocida.

Volvió a hurgar sus ojos, intentó sacarle la camisa para ver su tatuaje, miró con curiosidad sus botas negras, e incluso se puso a tontear con su extraño cabello.

La sirena estaba entretenida con su nuevo juguete. Mientras le tocaba la cara avanzó hasta llegar a sus labios, los cuales estaban de un color morado muy inusual, ¿eso era normal en los humanos?

Crona se puso nerviosa otra vez y alejó sus manos de él.

Pensativa recordó que entre sus cachivaches tenía guardado un cuadro antiguo; uno que había rescatado de un barco viejo y destruido hace años atrás. Le gustaba mucho aquel cuadro por la pintura que tenía en ella; se trataba de dos humanos, lo que parecían ser un hombre y una mujer, besándose. Cuando Crona siempre se sentía muy mal y triste, ver esa imagen la animaba. Tal vez al hombre también le animaría la pintura, así que ella la puso al lado de él.

Con esto hecho, a la sirena se le vino otra idea a la mente. Recogió sus objetos más bonitos y brillantes y los puso todos alrededor del humano, como si fuese un altar.

Ella volvió a su lugar junto al inconsciente humano y observó con orgullo su hazaña. Ahora el hombre lucía más vivo y bonito con todas las flores, caracolas y demás adornos que había puesto en él.

Sonrió con dulzura mirando hacía su reciente tesoro. Tal vez los humanos sean criaturas feas de dos patas, pero realmente había tenido suerte de encontrar a uno tan guapo y encantador como el que ahora estaba a su lado. Se acercó con cuidado y despacio, muy despacio, le rozó los labios en un corto beso. Siendo su objetivo querer simular el mismo beso de la pintura en el cuadro. Aunque de entre los dos, el suyo era el más extravagante.

Sintiéndose más confiada que de costumbre, Crona apoyó delicadamente su cabeza contra el pecho del hombre, y de inmediato se maravilló al escuchar el ruido repentino que éste producía. Era como un débil "bom, bom, bom".

Y con ese sonido sonando repetidas veces, la curiosa sirena se quedó junto al inconsciente hombre hasta el anochecer.

.

.

.

Bostezó mientras abría los ojos. Al parecer se había vuelto a quedar dormida.

Se levantó y su mirada vagó hasta el humano. Se veía muy tranquilo, como si estuviese inmerso en un letargo sueño sin poder despertar. Alejado del mundo e ignorante de todo a su alrededor.

Aveces ella también se sentía así. Aveces odiaba sentirse así, porque eso de vez en cuando la hacía comenzar a detestar su infinita soledad. Es por eso que tener la compañía de este hombre aquí le hacía sentir bien, le hacía sentir que llenaba algo desconocido dentro de ella; y eso era suficiente para la sirena.

Después de todo, ahora él era otro tesoro valioso dentro de su colección.

Crona dejó de ver al hombre para centrar su vista en la entrada de la cueva. Podía notar el cielo negro y las estrellas que ya lo estaban adornando. Una noche bastante hermosa, como siempre.

"¡Noche!"

Su cara pasó de una calmada a una de pánico en segundos. Se había olvidado por completo de que tenía que volver al arrecife y reunirse con sus demás compañeras. Si no lo hacía iban sospechar, y sobretodo después de haber tenido avistamientos de humanos por la zona.

Con un último vistazo al humano, la joven se lanzó al agua y se fue nadando con rapidez.

Mientras nadaba de vuelta a su hogar, pudo notar un ambiente extraño a su alrededor; no sabía lo que era pero la estaba incomodando demasiado.

Al llegar al arrecife pudo observar que ya todas estaban reunidas; tenían semblantes serios en sus rostros. La mayoría le dijeron que había llegado tarde y le preguntaron severamente a Crona en dónde había estado y por qué se había tardado tanto, a lo que ella en total ansiedad respondió tartamudeando que se había perdido mientras nadaba. Las sirenas se quejaron con ella por ser tan estúpida y descuidada, sabiendo bien del peligro por el que estaban pasando justo ahora. Muchas la regañaron y Crona no pudo comprender por qué estaban más alteradas de lo normal. Ella les dijo en defensa que no creía que los avistamientos de humanos fuesen tan peligrosos como pensaban.

"¿No crees que los avistamientos de humanos sean tan peligrosos? ¡Entonces mira lo que le hicieron a tu compañera!". Dijo una de las sirenas regañandola mientras se retiraba junto a las otras. Dejando a Crona sola y en completa confusión.

O eso creía ella, porque de entre las sombras salió una sirena de ojos verdosos que estuvo callada durante todo este tiempo.

La muchacha se sorprendió al ver el rostro de la mujer; una cicatriz se cruzaba entre sus ojos.

Crona de inmediato bajo la cabeza no sólo en vergüenza, sino también por miedo, miedo de seguir viendola así y pensar que era todo por culpa suya.

Hubo un largo silencio entre la dos, hasta que la sirena mayor habló.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser así, Crona?". Su voz era relajada pero severa.

Crona levantó un poco la cabeza pero siguió sin ver a la mujer. "P-perdón, yo no pensé...¿Q-qué te pasó?" Tenía aún más miedo de su respuesta.

"Tuve la desgracia de encontrarme cara a cara con humanos. Específicamente piratas". La mujer pudo ver claramente el miedo presionado en los ojos de la joven, pero siguió con la intención de darle un escarmiento. Si no aprendía por la buenas tenía que aprender por las malas. Todo lo hacía por el bien de la muchacha, no quería que algún día por culpa de su ineptitud le pasase lo mismo que a ella. "Me tomaron por sorpresa con una de sus redes, uno me cortó la cara con su cuchillo y al hacerlo el objeto se cayó y yo lo tomé para librarme de la red y escapar. No pude usar el cántico porque estaba demasiado lejos de nuestro hogar".

Crona ya no podía seguir escuchando más; su mente estaba en un caos y muchos pensamientos aparecían repentinamente sin poder controlarlos, ya no podía soportarlo. Estaba entrando en pánico otra vez.

"Antes de que me vieran, parecía como si estuviesen buscando algo o a alguien más" Crona abrió los ojos en sorpresa al oír esto. "Pero da igual lo que buscacen. Ahora todas tendremos que irnos de aquí, ya no es seguro".

¿Irse? Crona no podía irse, no podía y menos con ese humano aún en su cueva. Además, tampoco quería abandonar sus otros queridos tesoros.

La mayor observó detenidamente a la menor y volvió a hablar. Esta vez de manera interrogativa.

"Tú no viste nada mientras te perdías, ¿verdad?".

"No". Ella supo bien lo que su compañera estaba haciendo. Siempre fue muy persuasiva y nunca se iba hasta conseguir lo que quería. Dando rienda suelta a sus pensamientos, Crona pensó que la estaba incriminando, que ahora la odiaba porque pensaba que la culpa era suya, aunque incluso ella misma también creyese aquello por haber sido tan irresponsable y no haberles dicho desde el principio sobre los humanos del barco quemado.

Ahora su compañera había sufrido las consecuencias con una horrible cicatriz traspasando su rostro.

"Crona-"

"Lo arreglaré, lo prometo. Adiós" Con esa respuesta brusca y apresurada, la sirena menor se largó rápidamente de lugar.

La mujer mayor estaba desconcertada por su actuar, pero la dejó ir porque no quería causarle más dolor del que ya le causó. Esperaba que en la mañana, cuando todas ya estuviesen despiertas, ella pudiese hablar más tranquilamente con la joven y que ésta le dijese lo que la atormentaba. Porque la mujer conocía bien a su compañera, y sabía que había problemas dentro de ella que necesitaban ser solucionados. Y que estaría dispuesta a escuchar si fuese necesario.

Sólo esperaba que no cometiese ninguna otra estupidez más.

.

.

.

Era una oscura mañana cuando Crona se levantó más temprano que las otras.

Su plan era simple: iba a su guarida, sacaba al humano, y se lo devolvía a los piratas sin que estos la viesen. Fin.

Al principio tenía sus dudas con el plan, pero poco a poco fue autoconvenciendose de que era la única opción. Estaba decidida, pero muy en el fondo le dolía tener que dejarlo. Se había encariñado demasiado rápido de él.

La sirena llegó veloz a su cueva marina. Tenía que apresurarse porque el tiempo le indicaba que pronto iba a llover.

Buscó al hombre y lo encontró justo en donde lo había dejado. Tampoco pensó que él huiría, de todas formas.

Crona se sentó junto al humano. Ella pensó que él seguía inconsciente pero notó que algo andaba mal.

Lo tocó con una de su manos y sintió sólo la pura frialdad de su piel; se había vuelto muy pálido y sus labios ahora estaban más morados que antes.

Ella comenzó a temblar, y lentamente bajó su cabeza y la acomodó junto a su pecho. Como la había hecho el día anterior para oír ese curioso sonido.

Pero esta vez no había sonido alguno, sólo puro silencio.

Crona aún seguía con la cabeza en el pecho del hombre cuando comenzó a llorar. Ella no conocía bien a los humanos, ni cómo se comportaban, pero de alguna forma supo e incluso sintió que su humano ya no existía más en este mundo. Que ya se había ido.

La sirena se aferró al cuerpo sin vida del hombre que jamás conoció; su bello tesoro había muerto y con él sus planes de devolverlo a los suyos. Ella no iba a dejar el cadáver, y menos se lo iba a entregar a nadie.

Él era suyo.

Lo abrazó con fuerza. Lo único que quería ahora era quedarse en esa cueva sola junto a él. Porque ahora ya no le impotaban las demás sirenas que la odiaban o los peligrosos piratas, ahora sólo le importaba su propia vida y cómo la viviría. Ahora sólo quería aferrarse más a la preciosa criatura que acababa de irse.

Sólo quería seguir hoy y por siempre junto a su tesoro, su tesoro ideal.


End file.
